1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds, and particularly, to a method for making a mold having polydimethyl siloxane (PDMS) containing molding portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Polydimethyl siloxane (PDMS) has been used as a material of molding portions of molds. The PDMS has elasticity, thus molding portions made of the PDMS are easy to be separated from molded workpieces. With this capability, the molding portions substantially made of the PDMS are widely used in press-molding arrays of microstructures, such as micro-lenses.
A typical method for making molds having PDMS containing molding portions, includes steps of mixing liquid PDMS with a hardener, eliminating air bubbles in the mixed material using a vacuum pump, and forming the PDMS containing molding portions of the molds using the mixed material.
However, in this way, the vacuum pump has to be used to eliminate the air bubbles, otherwise the PDMS containing molding portions may have inanitions therein.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making a mold, which can overcome the above shortcomings.